Some non-isolated buck power conversion topologies have been developed to enable higher power conversion ratios which include bootstrap capacitors that provide the per-cycle charge needed to turn ON the high-side (HS) MOSFET of the half-bridge power switches. An example is termed a “switch-capacitor buck” topology, where the conventional common connection node between the source of the HS MOSFET and the drain of the low-side (LS) MOSFET, sometimes termed the “switch” node or “phase” node, no longer exists rendering the conventional bootstrap capacitor-based method of enhancing the performance of the HS MOSFET not possible. One known solution to this challenge is to add a voltage source which provides a voltage level that dynamically varies with operating conditions for charging the HS of the bootstrap capacitor.